


Christmas? Eh.

by toinfinityandboleyn



Series: Her-Story [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, F/F, Soft Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toinfinityandboleyn/pseuds/toinfinityandboleyn
Summary: When Jane and Anne realise that Katherine Howard isn’t excited for Christmas, they are determined to find out why and fix it! They needed to give their Kat the best Christmas ever, knowing that it is their first one together.
Series: Her-Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Christmas? Eh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh. I’ve been away for a... while. Sorry! I have been busy finishing up my last assignments for school (only for this years unfortunately) and have also had writers block. yay. But i’m back now, and ready to get my creative side thinking again. I will continued with the ‘how it started’ series, this is just a little christmas special. I hope you all have a great Christmas, and if you don’t celebrate christmas, then wishing you a happy new year. love ya all

“Fuck!” Anne yelled as she scurried to get the burning cookies out of the oven. She had completely forgotten about them! Millie once told her that she probably had this thing called ADHD, but Anne refused to go get tested. ‘I’m fine the way I am.’ She remarked every time anyone brought it up. Back to the cookies... Anne was smart, like really smart, but only book smart. She wasn’t exactly street smart, so when it comes to cooking, let’s just say she definitely isn’t a Gordon Rasmsey. Anne pulled the coal black cookies out of the oven, what were once stars and santa’s were now crumbled pieces of ash. 

“What’s burning?” Jane comes running down stairs, nearly tripping over her own feet. 

“Santa and the stars of Bethlehem.” Anne gleams as she places the burning hot tray onto the kitchen table.

“Star of Bethlehem Anne. Not _stars._ There is only one!” Catalina called out from the living room. Anne and Jane both rolled their eyes. 

“Anne, I could have help you.” Jane roles her eyes once again. 

“Help me make another batch, will ya?” Anne asks already pulling the ingredients out of the cabinet. Jane smiles and shakes her head before heading over to help the green queen. While the two are measuring out the flour, they hear footsteps coming down stairs. 

“Chaton! Hey!” Anne smiles as Katherine walks into the kitchen. 

“Hey love, want to help make Christmas cookies for Santa?” Jane asks. Jane has always treated Katherine like her own daughter, and was very excited to spend Christmas with the young queen especially. But to Jane’s surprise, Kat shakes her head. 

“Jane, i’m 19.” She sighs as she takes an apple from the fruit basket. 

“So?” 

“So, I know Santa isn’t real. I’m not a kid anymore, and haven’t been in a while.” Katherine offers a small grin before returning to her apple. 

“So you can’t still make cookies with us?” Anne asks in disbelief. 

“Don’t feel like it.” Kat says as she walks out of the room. Anne and Jane both look at each other, each giving each other the same look. 

“I’m going to talk to her.” Anne sighs as she wipes her hands on the towel. 

Anne makes her way up to Kats room, and gently knocks on her door. 

“Come in.” She heard the young girl call. 

“Hey Kat.” Anne smiles. 

“Not here to force me to make cookies, are you?” Kat jokes. 

“Of corse not.” Anne sits in the bed next to Katherine. 

“I do have a question though;” Anne starts. 

“Shoot.” Katherine says. 

“Who told you Santa doesn’t exist? Was it Anna, because i swear to god-“ Anne gets cut off by Kat.

”No, don’t worry about that.” She giggles. “She didn’t.” 

“The who told you?” 

Katherine smiles. “A dick named Francis Dehram.” 

“Wanna talk about it?” Anne asks. 

“No, i’m ok. I promise. It was a long time ago.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two. 

“Now go help Jane make cookies! She can’t do all of the hard work!” Kat giggles as she playfully punches her cousin. 

~~~

Anne and Jane both stand in front of Anna, Cathy and Lina. They had called a meeting whilst Kat was out with Aimie (who had become great friends after the auditions.) 

“Why are we here? I have presents to wrap!” Lina groans. 

“We need to talk bout’ Kat.” Anne says. 

“I know! She keeps using all of the shampoo and nobody is talking about it!” Anna cries.

”No! Not that. It’s about Christmas. She doesn’t seem to have the greatest Christmas spirit at the moment, and we want to change that!” Jane cries. 

“Sounds good, but why?” Cathy asked. 

“The kid’s been through shit. This is our first Christmas together and we want to it be extra special.” Anne smiled. 

“Anne, language. But she’s right, we need to give her the Christmas that she never had as a kid.” Jane hummed. 

“I’m in, so what do we have to do?” Anna asks.

”Yeah! It’s already Christmas eve! We don’t have much time.” Lina chimes in. 

“I have a plan in mind.” Jane smiles.

~ ~ ~ 

Kat walks through the front door after her long day out, just to see all of the queens sitting in the living room. 

“What are you guys doing?” Kat asks in suspension. 

“Kat! Do you want to come to the tree farm with us to pick out a Christmas tree?” Cathy asks as she runs up to Katherine.

”What? We already have a fake tree we got from Target, and what’s the point of getting a brand knee tree on Christmas Eve?” 

“Come on! It’s supposed to be fun. That’s why we want to do it!” Cathy encourages Kat.

”I don’t know, i’m a bit tired, i think i’ll just wrap the rest of the presents and go to sleep.” Katherine sighs as she starts to walk upstairs. 

“Please Chaton? For me?” Anne asks, in a annoying baby voice. 

“Anne, you’re so childish.” Kat roles her eyes, but all of the queen are looking at her, waiting for an answer. Dang it, this was the last this Kat wanted to do tonight. Christmas was tomorrow after all, why celebrate it a day early, but still, Kat gave in. 

“Fine! I’ll go. Just let me go get my jacket first.” Kat sighs. The others cheer. She really did not want to do this. The large crowds, the loud noises were a lot, and she had been around them all day. But, the others really wanted to her to go. Kat returns from her room seconds later with a jacket. After everyone is ready they leave. Little did they know, that this night was going to end in disaster. 

~~~

After a 20 minute drive out of the city, they finally arrived at the tree farm. It was busy. You could hear people singing christmas carols, people cheering and having fun. ‘What was the fuss about getting a tree?’ Kat thought as she jumped out of the car. 

“This looks fun! Don’t you agree Kat?” Jane asks excitedly. Kat gulps at the sound of the crowd, but still forces a smile and nods. The six of them walk into the farm, the crowds feeling more and more suffocating, but still Kat goes on. 

“How about this one?” Anne yells, pointing to the biggest tree at the market.

“Anne, be more reasonable.” Lina sighs at Anne as she looks up at the 20ft tree. Anne rolls her eyes and keeps walking. The others follow, but Kitty trails behind. 

“How about this one?” Anna points to a 7ft tree instead. 

“What do you think Kat?” Cathy asks, looking at Kat who was at the back of the group. 

“Yeah, cute. Get that one.” Kat says, not even looking at the tree. She was distracting herself with her phone, so she wouldn’t notice the crowds as much, a little tactic that she uses when in public. 

“Kat! Put your phone away. We are here to have fun.” Jane tells Kat. Reluctantly, Kat puts her phone in her pocket. 

“Hey look over there Chaton! They have a snow machine! Let’s go check it out!” Anne gleams as she takes the pink queen by the arm. The others follow behind. They stood under the snow machine with about 30 or 40 other people. The snow was just foam, but was fun as it hadn’t snowed yet in London. 

“Can’t wait to see real snow again. I miss it.” Anne looks over at Kat, who just nods her head. Meanwhile it Kats mind, she is going crazy. Anxiety rushing through her body, feeling like she was trapped, like she couldn’t get out of the crowd. She looked around at the people around her. There were so many. Her heart stared pounding. She had to get out of that crowd. She turned over to Anne and tapped her shoulder 5 times. They had a secret code. Anne looked over at Kat, who gestured for them to get out. 

“Hey Lina? Get that tree. I’m taking Kat back to the car.” Anne said, grabbing Kat by the arm and pulling her away from the crowd and towards their car. 

“Chaton, i’m sorry! I didn’t think about your anxiety. I just wanted you to have a good time.” Anne apologies. 

“It’s ok, I just need to sit down for a couple of minutes. I’ll be fine.” Kat reply’s.

”No. It’s not ok. Kat, i really wanted you to have a good christmas. You didn’t seem to excited about it this morning, and it made me upset. I wanted you to have the best christmas with us, because you know... it’s our first together.” 

Kat looked at Anne. Anne’s face was buried in her hands. 

“Hey, It’s ok! It was really sweet of you to think of me like that. I should apologise. I just haven’t had the best Christmases in the past, and I didn’t want to repeat them. So i thought if i just ignored it, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. I actually wanted you guys to have the best christmas! But i thought i’d just ruin it with my bad mood... so i thought if i just stayed out of it.. then it would be better... for you guys.” 

Anne looked over at Kat who now had her face buried in her hands. She sighed.

”Oh Chaton... no.. no you have definitely not ruined christmas. All i want it you to be happy. If you don’t want to participate, then i respect that. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” Anne held Kat close. She looked down at the younger queen. She only just realises how far Kat has come. When they first came back, she was practically mute. Would not talk to anybody except Anna. She wouldn’t even talk to Anne! She didn’t tell anybody about how she was feeling and barely left the house. She just stayed up in her room. But now.. she’s probably the most chatty and cheerful person Anne knows (well, besides herself, that is.) And she really opened up to the others. She would have never opened up to Anne before. But now she does it without a heartbeat. And what amazes and more is the fact that she performs in front of thousands of people a day! Before she couldn’t even talk to a store helper or a waiter at a restaurant. Anne was deep in thought when the others came back with the tree.

”Are you ok Kat?” Jane asks, quickly bending down the the youngest queen.

”Yes, thanks Jane. I’m fine now.” Kat smiles. They all get in the car and go home.

~~~

”Annie! Wake up it’s Christmas!” Kat cries as she shakes her cousin awake. 

“Wow, your up early.” Anne groans. 

“No, you’re up late, everybody is already downstairs.” Kat sighs. 

“Oh. So you’ve decided to join us?” Anne asks. 

“Yeah. I realised that those bad christmases where a long time ago. I need to forget my past and not let it ruin my future. So, i realised that spending christmas with you all would be really fun.”

”Aw Kat! That’s so sweet! Now let’s go open presents!” Anne giggles as she jumps out of bed. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Kat cries. 

~~~

Kat had never gotten this many presents. Sure Henry gave her stuff, but these things the queens got her were from the heart, which made them much better. But, Kat didn’t care about the amount of things she got. The one present that she loved the most, were the queens, her family. They were truely the best thing that had happened to her. 


End file.
